


A Quick Confession

by Coconut_ThatOneFriend



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Multi, Pinkberry, give Chloe feelings gosh heck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_ThatOneFriend/pseuds/Coconut_ThatOneFriend
Summary: Chloe confesses in the quickest way possible.Teen for cursing.





	A Quick Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Chloe pinning.

Brooke was walking through the halls of school when the door to her math class slammed open. She started and calmed down when she saw it was just Chloe. She adjusted her book bag straps. 

“Hey?” she asked. Chloe only slammed open doors when she was pissed, had a confession or both.

Chloe grabbed Brooke’s hand and dragged her inside. Brooke blushed at the contact, even though that probably isn’t what Chloe meant. But still…

Chloe let go as soon as they were both inside. She slammed the door shut. Half the class was already there and they promptly stopped their conversations to stare. That wouldn’t stop Chloe, though. Nothing could stop Chloe Valentine, especially when she was slamming doors.

“Listen here, Brooke,” Chloe started. Two kids who were having a pencil fight put them away in exchange for phones. 

Chloe took a deep breath. Brooke was starting to get worried. Did Chloe actually kill someone today? Were they going to have to be on the run? 

“I have something really big to tell you.” Brooke nodded for her to continue.

“I have really fucking gay feelings for you and I’m hoping that you also have gay ass feelings for me and would like to date me.” 

Brooke was. Shocked, to say the least. Chloe Valentine liked her. Chloe “not-even-a-senior-yet-but-everyone-is-still-terrified-of-her-including-the-teachers” Valentine. _That_ Chloe Valentine?

Chloe looked around at the students, as if just noticing them. She looked back at Brooke before going to run out the door. Brooke grabbed _her_ wrist and pressed her lips to Chloe’s. 

Some prick started clapping. Considering Brooke had her eyes closed, she didn’t see Chloe flip them off. She could only hear the abrupt end of it right before she pulled away.

Their faces were still two inches too close, yet two inches too far. Brooke smiled. “I think I have gay ass feelings for you.”

Chloe laughed softly. “What about that second thing?”

“Of course I would date you, Chlo.”

Chloe quickly leaned into another kiss before walking to a desk. The kids with the phones were whispering to each other. Chloe shot them a look and they stopped.

 

**BONUS**

 

Chloe and Brooke were walking hand in hand to their table when Rich interrupted them. More like he slid on his heelies (yes, heelies) in front of them and finger gunned at them.

“I see you’re very much gay for each other now,” he said. “Or pan and bi, respectively. So who finally confessed first?” 

Brooke looked at him confused. “Wait. What do you mean ‘finally’?”

“Oh.” He pointed behind at Jake behind them, who was searching through his wallet. “Me and that stud over there noticed that you guys were obviously pinning for each other. I bet him that one of you would confess. He bet me that we would have to lock you in a closet.”

Chloe flicked Rich’s forehead. “Damnit, I thought we told you not to lock people in closets again.”

Rich raised his hands defensively. “It would be for the sake of love! Anyway, you still haven’t answered my question.”

Chloe smiled wide. “I did. It was very short and sweet, though.”

“You told me extremely loud in front of half the class you had really gay fucking feelings for me.” 

“And then you kissed me in front of half the class.”

“Touché.”

Rich looked between the both of them. He opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it again. He closed it again. Finally, he heelied off to Jake.

“I think we broke him,” Chloe said. Brooke nodded in agreement.

They turned back to where Rich and Jake were talking. Rich was making very wide gestures with French fries as Jake ate his burger. It ended with Jake reluctantly handing over cash and Rich giving him a quick kiss.

Brooke pulled Chloe to the table. “How much was it?”

Jake looked at her with a very, very, _very_ sad look on his face. “One hundred dollars.”


End file.
